


Rebel in Love

by minigot7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha!Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega!Jaebum, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigot7/pseuds/minigot7
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU! In a world where every human has a wolf gene, society is divided into Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Omegas are looked at as the weaker ones who need protection. Mating with a male Omega increases the chances of having an Alpha baby. To protect Omegas, the law orders that the father of the Omega must find a good partner and betroth him before his first heat.Jaebum, an Omega hates these oppressive laws. He doesn't consider himself weak in any way and doesn't want to be forced into a marriage with a stranger with the sole objective of producing an heir. His view on this begins to change once he meets the Alpha his father chose for him, Jinyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an anonymous prompt that i found really interesting. I have strayed quite a bit from the original but i hope that's fine. This is my first fic ever, I hope you guys like it even a little.

Do you ever wonder, what it would be like if the world was different? Do you ever feel the burning need to escape reality and dream away to a place where things were different, things were better. Well Jaebum does, almost every day. He wonders what life would be like in a world where there was no discrimination, no boundaries, no oppressive social restrictions based on gender, race, social status, wealth, physical prowess or one small gene you were born with. He hated the idea of fate and destiny. Why couldn’t a person forge their own path in life, make their own decisions and choose the kind of life they wanted to lead? Why did they have to resign themselves to a fate written down for them for centuries, why couldn’t they be different, individual and unique? Why couldn’t HE?

In 18 years of his life Jaebum had realized that he hated the way society was and all the expectations people had of him because he was born a male Omega. He had to admit that he was unbelievably lucky to be born in a family that had liberal and progressive thoughts but majority of the population still conformed to the old, outdated laws and supported the unjust social structure even if it was just out of fear. His father came from a long line of betas and his mother was an Omega in a family of Alphas. Theirs was quite a whirlwind romance. His mother was one of the strongest people he knew and even being an Omega she went against her entire family of Alphas to be with his father. They called her a disgrace to the family for being an Omega and then falling in love with a lowly Beta when her family was one with purebred Alpha bloodline. She had to break all ties with them just to be with Jaebum’s father.

A few more of such incidences angered the Government, mostly comprised of Alphas of course. An Omega rebelling against the way of society and choosing a Beta when there were Alpha families struggling to produce more Alpha heirs was unacceptable. A few years later a law was passed, unfair beyond comprehension, that stated that any Omega had to be betrothed by their family to a suitable match, before their first heat. It was said that it was to protect the Omegas but everyone knew it was more than that.

That wasn’t all, oh no. Male omegas could only be betrothed to an Alpha, since such a match would have higher chances of producing an Alpha heir. Well if you asked Jaebum and his family it was a bunch of bullshit. However, it was hard enough for them in society as outcasts. Even so, Jaebum’s mother always told him that while he might be an Omega that was definitely not all he was and he better not act like a cowardly and oppressed person. Jaebum’s father, Im Jaehyung on the other hand was a calm and perceptive man. Who always told him to be smart about things. That sometimes to get what you want you need to make sound decisions instead of being outright aggressive. So in his 18 years Jaebum had never conformed to being a typical docile Omega. Nobody was gonna tell him what to do….

Well things change, that’s life…..

It was a day after his 18th birthday that his father dropped the bomb on him. He was called to his study and his father began, “Jaebum, you are 18 now, you’re all grown up and you know very soon we will have to find an Alpha match for you”.

Way to go Dad! How awfully subtle, but Jaebum let him continue to see where this was going, also because his head was spinning like crazy.

“Jaebum, I know you hate the law and I do too so it doesn’t give me any joy to tell you this but I will need to find your match within a year. We have raised you to be a strong and independent individual and I promise you, we expect you to remain the same but we cannot change the law. As your father, I wouldn’t wish for anything short of the best for you….. but this is something beyond my power. I will try my best to find a family where you are comfortable and your match will respect you for who you are. I promise Jaebum….” Jaebum’s dad was swallowing hard as his voice shook and he tried to blink out the tears from his eyes while Jaebum had silent tears streaming down his face.

He felt numb and sad and angry all at the same time. IT JUST WASN’T FAIR! He felt sorry for his dad because he knew it pained him to do this too. “Say something Jaebum, I’m so sorry…”

After a few deep breaths, Jaebum finally spoke, voice hoarse “I trust you dad and I love you but this is so UNFAIR! I know I don’t have a choice, YOU don’t have a choice but I just… I hate it”.

“Oh honey, you don’t know how much we hate it. Your mother couldn’t even face you, she feels like we’ve betrayed your trust. I feel the same, but there’s only so much we can do…. I wish you could marry for love like we did, be free and explore your future at your own terms, I wish things were different…”

His dad pulls him into a hug and Jaebum starts sobbing like a baby. His mother comes in and he can see that she has been crying for a good few hours. She chokes on a cry and hugs them both.

Finding a good, liberal family with an Alpha son was easier said than done. In a society where you Alphas had the power to openly oppress others, it was rare to find those which weren’t complete assholes. It had been three months and Jaebum’s father couldn’t find one decent family with a suitable alpha match for Jaebum. Word got out and even though they were seen as outcasts Jaebum’s dad was receiving propositions left and right from rich, orthodox Alpha families who were dying for an Alpha heir and would probably treat Jaebum like an object. Most were offering some ridiculous sum of money as if Jaebum was being auctioned and it angered his father to no end. He couldn't let Jaebum down. He had to find a partner who deserved Jaebum.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool spring morning when Jaebum’s dad got a call on his office line in his study. It was Park Sungwoong and old friend of theirs. He was from a pureblood Alpha family and had eloped with his Beta lover to escape his arranged marriage. They had been under the radar all this time to escape his oppressive family but he contacted the Im’s from time to time and their friendship hadn’t faded over the years. 

“Hyung, My old man just passed away….” Sungwoong said in a flat tone. Jaehyung knew of the strenuous relationship between him and his father but it was his father after all. 

“Oh! Im so sorry Sungwoon-ah…”

“Don’t be sorry Hyung…. I hardly remember anything warm about him anyway…..”

“Even so….”

“Anyway Hyung, what I wanted to tell you was that we will be moving back to Seoul pretty soon because I’m the only rightful heir to the mansion and the business….”

“So you’re just going to up and move? I mean I’m glad, don’t get me wrong but what about your family?”

“To be honest Hyung, we’ve been struggling financially for the last couple of months…. A writer’s paycheck can only get you so far…. So this is kind of well timed, as dark as that sounds…”

“You should have told me before if you were having trouble…. But anyway, I can’t wait to meet Yoosun and Jinyoungie!”

“And what about me, Hyung? Yoosun is pretty as ever and Jinyoung has grown like a weed…. I can’t believe he’s going to turn 18 soon…. Some of his Alpha friends are already betrothed. Makes me feel so old Hyung…”

“Quit your whining…. I don’t want to see you! Your noona probably does but not me…”  
At that moment something struck him. Here he was, looking for potential husbands for his son among a bunch of assholes, when his trusted friend had a son who would probably be one of the best Alpha matches he could ever hope to find. Maybe it was because he never thought of little Jinyoungie like that, as a grownup Alpha. None of the phone calls would make him think so anyway. He was a polite, soft-spoken boy who was sensitive and sweet. Jaehyung knew he was a well brought up child.

“Sungwoon-ah, actually I wanted to ask you something? Please don’t freak out and its totally fine for you to reject me….”

“Hyung I’m happily married and so are you, what would noona think….”

“Oh shut up for a bit. You know I have been looking for suitable matches for Jaebummie for the past few months, with no luck. What would you say if I asked for Jinyoungie to be his betrothed…” He held his breath and prepared for the worst….

“Hyung I thought you’d never ask…. I mean you’ve been known to be dense but this was a bit much. Especially after all the hints I have been dropping…. I think they would make a great couple based on what I have heard from you and how much I know my Jinyoungie. I don’t want to force them but I want them to meet and at least get to know each other.”

“Wow…. Maybe I AM dense…. But I am so happy right now! Sungwoon I really hope this works out, I want the best for my son…”

“I know Hyung and I do too, trust me when I say this but I have a feeling that this will be a great match. So see you next week Hyung. Hopefully the whole inheritance matter gets resolved by then. I’ll talk to Noona and Jaebummie next time. Bye Hyung!”

“Bye Sungwoon-ah”

Jaehyung sat frozen in his chair. His emotions were going haywire and even his beta instincts couldn’t calm him down. He was nervous, happy and relieved all at once. He had to tell his wife right away!

Jaebum came home to his parents whispering in the kitchen happily.

“What’s up guys? You look happy…”

Jaebum’s mom began, “Jaebummie, you remember uncle Sungwoon and his family?”

“Yes Mom, why?” He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

“Well you know they have a son who’s just a couple months younger than you. We are considering him to be your betrothed…” His mom smiled.

“What?? How am I supposed to react to this, I haven’t ever met him…”

“Well you have when you were very little…” His dad began and Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Well that’s not the point here, they’re shifting back to Seoul in a week and you’ll get to meet him then. Jaebum, we are not asking you to accept him as your betrothed yet, we just want you to get to know each other and the final decision is definitely yours….” The hopeful glint in this mother’s eyes could not be missed.

Jaebum sighed, “Okay but I make no promises…. If he’s an asshole, I WILL konk him in the head…”

“Of course honey but just meet him with an open mind. He’s a good kid. I believe he will make you happy!”

“MooooooMM!”

“Okay okay….” 

Jaebum kept sighing and rolling his eyes as his parents grinned and probably discussed the color of the flower arrangements at his wedding while he zoned out, imagining what it would be like to meet Park Jinyoung. Most scenarios his brain conjured up made his stomach roil.


	3. Chapter 3

Like his parents, Jaebum was sort of an outcast too at school. He wasn’t a loner by any means but his friends were a colorful bunch of misfits, he loved very dearly. They were by no means considered one of the popular or powerful cliques but they were widely known for their good-looks and weird personalities. They were often gossiped about because some of them were foreigners and the group was a mix of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. 

Mark Tuan, the oldest in the group and a Taiwanese-American who came to the academy for its strong Martial-Arts department. Prettier than any girl but lethal when he wanted to be. He was generally quiet but his unrestrained high-pitched laugh would make anyone crack a smile. He was a Beta.

Jackson Wang aka J-flawless aka Jacks-off (by Jaebum), was a year below Mark and Jaebum and the loudest, most vibrant person ever. He was super funny and could charm the pants off anyone. He was from Hong-Kong and came to Seoul to train in Fencing. No one would believe it but he was an Omega.  
Mark and Jackson were openly dating even though they weren’t mated or betrothed. No one seemed to care much since they were foreigners and neither was an Alpha.

Next was Youngjae. He was sunshine personified. He was the most kind, sweet and innocent dongseng Jaebum had. He was so fond of him and treated him like the little brother he never had. In his mind, Youngjae could do no wrong and had to be protected from all evil. He was a Beta with the voice of an angel.

The last two of his group of friends could only be described as a buy one get one offer from hell. They were the most mischievous little gremlins he’d ever met. 

Bambam was a native of Thailand who had come to Seoul to stay with his aunt after his father had passed away. He was a drama-queen and a fashionista. According to Jaebum, his narcissism knew no bounds. He was an Omega and his cute face belied the spawn of Satan that he was. 

Yugyeom was the youngest of the lot but you wouldn’t think so when you looked at his giant form. He was a genius dancer and sly to use is cute image to his advantage whenever he could. However, to Jaebum, he was just an insolent brat who needed to be smacked more often. He was, quite unbelievably, an Alpha.

These two together would never miss an opportunity to tease and embarrass their Hyungs, but you just couldn’t stop loving them.

It was a Monday morning and Jaebum was too tired to function from having worked on his music late into the night to distract himself from what he liked to call “his impending doom”. The Park’s were to visit them in the evening and Jaebum was feeling dread and intrigue at the same time. He zoned out most of his morning classes. As the lunch bell rang he dashed out to the cafeteria. 

Yugyeom and Bambam were already at their table waving at him. Jaebum took his lunch and joined their conversation about their current favorite anime. Mark and Youngjae joined them soon enough.

“Hey anybody seen Jackson?” Mark enquired. Everyone shook their heads no. 

“Oh there he is!” Bambam piped up. Jackson entered with the usual swag in his step and grin on his face.

“Wassup guys! I missed you Markie!” Jackson said jumping into the seat beside Mark.

“I missed you too, sweetie.” Mark said handing Jackson his favorite bun and giving him a sweet smile.

That was the cue for the evil maknae duo to go “Eeeewwww!!” while Jaebum and Youngjae just rolled their eyes at their antics.

“So anyway, a new kid joined my class today. You wouldn’t believe what he did!” Jackson began.

“So it was Mr. Park’s class when he showed up and he introduced himself like anybody else but turns out Mr. Park and him have the exact same name. So Mr. Park casually smiled and said we should call you Junior then. Guess what this guy does next? He said and I quote “I’d rather not be named after a penis, Sir. No offense”. We were gaping at him with disbelief and I think he was shocked by it himself too by his expression.”

“Wow! He’s got some real balls or just no brain to mouth filter…. ” Mark says.

Jackson says, “What happened next was even more shocking! Mr. Park was so shocked by this that he laughed loudly even as the kid kept apologizing for what he had said… It was SO weird but hilarious at the same time. He got a seat right beside me too and he seemed cool when we talked. I asked him to lunch but he said he still had some enrollment formalities to deal with. Maybe he’ll come tomorrow.”

“Jackson, we don’t even know him….” Youngjae said.

“That’s because he’s new? Don’t worry Youngjae-ah I’m good at judging people and he has my seal of approval” said Jackson.

“Anyone who fucked with a teacher would have your seal of approval…” says Jaebum.

“Guys, he seems nice and is super cute so…” he says as Mark begins to glare at him.

“Okay whatever, get him tomorrow. There’s something more important I wanted to talk about. Jaebum Hyung, how’re you holding up? You’re supposed to meet the guy you’ll be betrothed to, today right?” Youngjae asks.

Jaebum sighs heavily, “Yes their family has recently moved into town and they’ll visit today. I’d like to correct you though, he’s not my betrothed…. I can always say no if I don’t like him.”

Everyone wishes him the best of luck and tells him to be patient and open-minded instead of his usual sour self. 

“Talk to him Jaebum, the sooner you get to know him, the better. I know you try to act chic when you’re just painfully shy. You can’t do that now. Make sure he’s not an asshole.” Mark advised.

‘’I’m just hoping he finds me completely insufferable and rejects me fast enough….” Jaebum replies.

“Jaebum, that’s stupid. You know you have to get betrothed soon, if not him it’ll be to someone else. It’s better if you actually try to get to know him and decide.”

“I guess you’re right…. I’ll try my best and I hope he’s not a complete jerk, like most Alphas… Sorry Gyomie” replied Jaebum.

“Don’t be sorry Hyung, I agree… Wonderful Alphas like me hardly exist.”  
This makes everyone roll their eyes in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum had come home straight from school and taken a shower. He was getting increasingly anxious about meeting the Park’s. The shower relaxed him and he ended up napping for a while. When he woke up his hair was a fluffy mess on his head. He groaned and decided that this was the beginning of a disaster. When it was an hour before the Park’s would arrive, his mom asked him to get dressed. Like all of his clothing even his formals were oversized. He dressed in a loose baby blue shirt that was about 2 sizes too big for him and black form fitting slacks. He decided there was no need for him to put any extra effort into his appearance. He helped his parents set the table and tidied his room, just in case.

 

They were all lounging about the TV when the doorbell rang. Jaebum’s heart beat sped up. His dad headed for the door with his mom and him in tow. Jaebum saw a man about his dad’s height with a warm grin on his face come in and hug his father. Some loud greetings were exchanged and he saw a pretty middle aged lady enter and hug his mom. Jaebum’s mom was already tearing up and telling them how glad she was to see them. The last guest however, stole all of his attention.

 

It was the cutest, most pleasing face he had ever seen. Raven black hair, parted and combed to perfection. Smooth skin that looked like it would feel amazing to touch. Big, almond-shaped eyes that sparkled in the light. A nose that was cute and regal at the same time. And oh those lips! They looked the softest, pinkest, most plump lips he’d ever seen. He was dressed impeccably in a white button down and black slacks both of which looked tailored perfectly to his size.

 

He didn’t realize he was staring until their eyes met and it was magnetic. A few beats passed with them just looking straight at each other while their parents faded into the background. Jaebum swallowed under his gaze and when he finally came to, he averted his eyes and felt himself blush. 

 

How could he be so weak? Looks don’t mean anything. He could still be a chauvinistic pig. He came out of his daze when Mrs. Park hugged him and he finally remembered his manners and greeted everyone. He saw Jinyoung do the same to his parents. Jaebum went to help his mother set-up for dinner and she kept teasing him about his blush, to his chagrin. “Someone’s got a crush” she sing-songed and nudged him. Jaebum just huffed and kept wiping plates.

 

Dinner was loud and cheerful. He could see how happy his parents were, meeting their old friends after a long time. Mr. Park kept telling embarrassing stories from college about his father and it made everyone laugh out loud. Instinctively, he looked around and saw Jinyoung smiling softly while looking straight at him. Jaebum’s breath caught in his throat and his smile faded and he looked down at his plate, somehow embarrassed. Throughout dinner, whenever Jaebum glanced in his direction, Jinyoung was already looking at him and it unnerved him. What is wrong with him, why can’t he look somewhere else, he thought.

 

After dinner, they were all lounging in the living area when his mom asked Jaebum to go show Jinyoung to his room. Jaebum wanted to convey his reluctance silently through his eyes but his mother just continued to smile at him. Jaebum sighed and mentally prepared himself. He went to Jinyoung and asked, “Would you like to come to my room?” That sounded weird. He wanted to die.

 

Jinyoung nodded and smiled wide till his eyes crinkled, which Jaebum found unbelievably distracting and cute. He couldn’t believe he found someone he just met, cute. He would never admit it. It made Jaebum cringe internally how awkward he must look. Jinyoung must think he was a socially impaired potato.

 

Once in his room, they sat on his bed beside each other and Jaebum began to play with his fingers. He couldn’t think of one decent conversation starter and it didn’t help that he couldn’t even look at Jinyoung without spontaneously combusting. So it was Jinyoung who cleared his throat and began talking “So Hyung, you read a lot? You have many so many books here. I love reading too.” Jaebum could barely get over the fact that Jinyoung just called him Hyung. He just made a weird noise of affirmation in the back of his throat. 

“I have read many of the books from your collection. What are your favorites?”

Jaebum just froze at the question. It was a perfectly normal one but he was just too nervous to talk.

After a beat of silence Jinyoung said, “Silence, I discover, is something you can actually hear.”

“Kafka on the Shore by Murakami, that’s one of my favorites…” Jaebum smiled. It was hard to hate on someone who liked the same books you did.

As they talked about books, Jaebum relaxed more and realized that their reading preferences were strikingly similar. He also noticed that Jinyoung was incredibly polite and well mannered. His voice like honey that Jaebum distantly thought would be lovely to fall asleep to. He stopped himself from getting too distracted by it and focused on the conversation. He needed to ask Jinyoung the important questions first. Jinyoung could lie but Jaebum thought he was perceptive enough to notice.

“So Jinyoung, what do you think of the current social structure in Korea?”

“Umm that’s quite a serious question….”

“I’m sorry if it sounds weird.” Ensure he’s not an asshole, Mark had said but here Jaebum was, quizzing him on Pol-Science.

“Oh no don’t be sorry. To answer your question simply, it sucks. I have absolutely no idea how your genetics entitles you to privilege or dooms you to oppression. Why do you have to limit yourself and conform to expectations placed upon you just because you were born a certain way? Alphas can’t be sensitive and expressive? Omegas can’t be good leaders and have strong opinions? Who decided these things? Why should one set of traits be associated with strength and another with weakness? People around the world are changing their views and Omega rights are one of the most important issues today. But here we are, still following these stupid laws that should have been abolished years ago… I’m sorry for rambling but I could talk about this all night…” Jinyoung rubs at his neck, smiling sheepishly.

 

Jaebum just feels relieved, like a weight is lifted off him. At least Jinyoung was far from an entitled asshole. He was still curious, though.

“So why did you agree to the whole betrothing thing? I mean I am trapped but you don’t need to be…”

“To be honest I didn’t agree. I just agreed to meet you and get to know you. I hate this law to begin with and I would hate it if someone was forced to be with me because they had no other options…. Don’t get me wrong, I genuinely do want to get to know you and see where this goes.”

“It’s the same for me…” Jaebum smiled. He was surprised at how NORMAL Jinyoung was. He sounded just like one of his friends. He hoped all of this wasn’t just an act.

“So what are your interests Hyung? What do you want to do in the future?”

“I love music. I like composing and writing songs, I also like to sing. So I would like to pursue a career in music I suppose.”

“Wow that sounds great! I would love to hear some of your work sometime.” Jinyoung looked genuinely excited.

“I was not expecting that reaction. Generally people tell me it sounds nice but is unrealistic.” Jaebum smiled softly.

“I would never say that! I want to be an actor myself and you could call that a far more unrealistic dream.” Jinyoung reassured.

“So have you been acting this whole time?”

“Hyung!!” Jinyoung exclaimed with wide eyes but grinned when Jaebum started laughing. There it was again, the cute eye wrinkles that Jaebum wanted look at forever.

“So cute…” Jaebum was shocked at what Jinyoung said, eyes widening. From the stunned look on his face, Jinyoung looked just as shocked.

“What did you say?” Jaebum asked.

“Uhhh…. You have a really cute laugh. I somehow said it without realizing…”

Jaebum wanted to say he thought so about the other’s smile too but decided to tease him a bit.

“Do you do that often? Blurt out what you think…”

“As a matter of fact I do…. I did something really embarrassing at school today…. ”

“What?”

“Don’t laugh, okay…. So it was my first day at school and I introduced myself. Turns out the teacher had the same name as me and said they should call me “Junior”…”

“And you said I’d rather not be named after your penis!” Jaebum was laughing hysterically now. He’d never have imagined Jackson’s penis kid was the same as the polite gentleman he met this evening. Meanwhile Jinyoung stared at him in stunned disbelief.

“How could you possibly know this??” 

“My friend Jackson is in your class. He told us the story….” Jaebum said catching his breath.

“Jackson…. You mean the loud kid with the “Wang” hat? That class was full of penis references I tell you….”

“That’s his surname, don’t be a jerk. He liked you a lot too.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that, he looked fun.”

“You should come to lunch with us tomorrow. He said he’d invite you.”

“Sure, I don’t mind at all.”

They talked some more about random things and Jaebum gave him some pointers about school.

They exchanged numbers to keep in touch. Jaebum entered his number into Jinyoung’s phone and looked up to find him staring at him intently.

“What?” Jaebum asked, looking self conscious.

“Nothing, you’re just really pretty….” Jinyoung smiled and looked at him fondly.

“What? You’re weird…” Jaebum just looked away blushing.

That’s when his mom called for them. It was time for the Park’s to leave. He could see Jinyoung observing him till they finally left and Jaebum released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

His mother turned to him excitedly and asked, “So what did you think of Jinyoung?”

“He…. Uh He’s better than I expected.” His cute face and that last remark rang in his head and Jaebum blushed.

“WOW! That is the best I could hope from you, grumpy grandpa… It means you totally liked him!”

“Mom don’t be dramatic, he’s okay that’s all…and who’re you calling a grandpa?” Jaebum huffed.

His parents just exchanged a knowing look and let him be. Meanwhile Jaebum could barely digest how the night had unfolded. He had never expected to even barely like an Alpha he was forced to meet. But Jinyoung was just so different than the regular Alpha. Jaebum was shocked at how openly he had conversed with a stranger. He decided to be open-minded and less stubborn for once. Everyone deserved once chance, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at lunch Jabum saw Jackson all chirpy followed by a shy Jinyoung. Their eyes met and they greeted each other. Jackson seemed shocked by this “You guys know each other?” he asked looking at Jaebum.

“Well yeah…. He’s the person I was supposed to meet yesterday…” Jaebum was careful not to intimidate Jinyoung.

Jackson first looked at his quizzically but it dawned on him a second later what that meant and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

When all of them arrived at the table Jackson introduced Jinyoung with a grand flourish, “Attention everyone! This is Park Jinyoung. The badass classmate I was talking about yesterday. Also, top candidate for the post of our future mom!” he squealed.

While Jinyoung looked confused like everyone else on the table. Jaebum looked aghast. He wanted to strangle Jackson!

“He’s the guy Jaebum Hyung’s parents set him up with. They had their first date yesterday!” Jackson continued.

Everyone instantly did a double-take at that. They looked at Jinyoung like he was an art exhibit while he squirmed in his seat at their weird unblinking stares. Jaebum wanted the earth to swallow him right about now. He was so embarrassed of his friends.

“What was that about being a mom?” Jinyoung asked to divert their attention.

“Well you see Jaebum Hyung is a grumpy old dad who doesn’t let us have any fun. Also, he would kick anyone’s ass if they tried to hurt us. So we call him dad.” Youngjae piped up.

“And by that logic if you guys were to get together, you would be our mom!” Bambam said.

“Oh… Okay!” Jinyoung smiled his crinkle eyed smile and Jaebum got lost again.

“I’m sorry they’re so weird…” Mark said.

“Don’t act like you’re different from us…” replied Yugyeom

Jinyoung just smiled and went, “It’s ok, I don’t mind having such cute kids.” He said patting Bambam’s head.

“Who’re you calling a kid?” Bambam asked despite leaning into the touch. Jinyoung just kept laughing.

The entire lunch was spent with them bombarding Jinyoung with miscellaneous questions. Jaebum was listening more carefully than he let on. They hardly left any topic untouched. From his old school and town, to his current address, to his favorite movie every topic was covered. Jaebum happy to see them get along well but schooled his expression to one of indifference. After every answer, Jinyoung looked straight at him as if looking for approval. Jaebum felt his breath stutter at that and just smiled faintly. They kept talking and wouldn’t shut up even when the bell rang. Jaebum had to finally scold them to leave Jinyoung alone or they’d be late to class. To which he got snarky replies like, “Possessive!”and “Don’t be clingy dad…”.

On the way back from lunch, Jinyoung fell back with Jaebum and started talking.  
“Your friends are really nice. I had fun”

“Oh you don’t need to lie. They’re heathens, I know. I’m sorry you had to go through that… I’m so embarrassed.”

“What are you saying? I thought they were cool! I hope I can join you guys for lunch from now on if you don’t find it awkward…”

“What, really? That’s totally cool!”

They were smiling at each other when they heard Yugyeom from behind, “Not too late to flirt apparently… Way to go Dad!”

Jaebum gave him a sharp glare that made him flee while Jinyoung burst out laughing.

After school was out Jaebum found Jinyoung waiting at the gate. Jaebum didn’t take the bus home and he had part-time work 3 days a week.

“Hey what’re you doing here?”

“Auntie told me to walk you to work so….”

“Mom did WHAT? She’s so nosy… When did she even do that?”

“Well yesterday just before we were about to leave. Also, my mom has decided that we should go on at least one date every week. Of course I won’t force you if you’re uncomfortable…”

“Old women are scary….” Jaebum grimaced.

“Is that a yes?” Jinyoung laughed.

How could Jaebum possibly say no to that? So he nodded.

“So where do you work?”

“Oh I just help out a Hyung from school with the bookstore he owns. I just work at the counter mostly with the occasional stocking and arranging….nothing interesting” 

“You’re way more interesting than you give yourself credit for, Im Jaebum…” Jinyoung said while holding his gaze directly. Jaebum blushed and looked away while Jinyoung kept looking at him.

They reached the bookstore and Jinyoung decided to hang around for a bit going through the books and CD’s on display. 

He was in the far corner so as to not disturb Jaebum. Suddenly he heard some commotion and saw Jaebum twisting a man’s arm and escorting him out of the store. By the time he ran to the front Jaebum had come back in with the man nowhere in sight.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked, alarmed.

“Oh nothing, just the regular Alpha sleazebag… He was being creepy and grabbed my hand when I was handing him his change…” Jaebum said keeping his expression neutral.

“Are you okay?? God! These guys are the scum of this earth! How dare he?! I will beat him up!” Jinyoung said about to charge through the doors.

Jaebum grabbed his wrist to stop him. “I’m fine. It’s ok, I beat him up already. It’s not that uncommon anyway….”

“It kills me that you’re used to this…” Jinyoung looked broken.

“Well it is the worst part of being an Omega. You are sexualized and undermined but I am strong enough to deal with such pests on my own. It doesn’t affect me so much anymore…”

“I am so sorry Hyung and so proud of you for being so strong.”

“I’m really fine don’t worry.” Jaebum assured him with a smile.

“I’m so angry that I couldn’t help you in time but I am so glad I got to see this independent, badass side of you today…” Jinyoung said smiling and Jaebum was back to being shy once again. Jinyoung insisted on waiting for him and walking him home even after Jaebum’s resistance. When Jinyoung gently held his hand, Jaebum had to look away to hide the smile that was creeping up. He hoped Jinyoung couldn’t feel his thudding heartbeat.

As days passed, this became routine. Jinyoung waiting for Jaebum after school and hanging out at his workplace till he’s done.

On their way back on a Friday, Jinyoung asked Jaebum if he was fine with going on their date the next day. Jaebum had nothing planned so he agreed. They planned to go on a picnic to the nearby park and watch the cherry-blossoms since they would probably last only a couple days.

When they met at the park Jaebum noticed again how handsome Jinyoung looked. With the cherry blossoms falling in a storm behind him and his hair flowing in the wind, he looked ethereal. Jinyoung had prepared a picnic basket with food drinks and a blanket while Jaebum had brought his camera and a harmonica. They spent a lot of time talking and taking pictures of the Sakura and each other. Jaebum was really happy with one particular shot where Jinyoung was laughing so his eye wrinkles appeared and the blossoms fell around him. He played a few tunes on the harmonica as Jinyoung brought out the sandwiches. They were super tasty and Jaebum just thought to himself if there was anything Park Jinyoung wasn’t good at. Jinyoung told him how he had joined the drama club and successfully passed the audition for a role in the upcoming play. Jaebum was happy to see Jinyoung excited and happy. Apparently, it was a war-themed play where Jinyoung was the second lead. Jaebum was definitely going to go see it.

 

It had been a about close to two months of them going on regular dates and walking home together and the teasing from their friends had decreased significantly. Jaebum found himself enjoying Jinyoung’s company more and more. There was an unmistakable chemistry between them that even he couldn’t deny. More than anything he loved how great Jinyoung was with his friends and what a kind person he was in any circumstance. He really had become the Eomma in their group. The little things he did to take care of everyone made Jaebum really fond of him. Even his bickering with the maknaes was cute to Jaebum. 

One evening after Jaebum had finished work and they were headed home, Jinyoung asked him, “Hyung, you know I’m in that play? Actually we are looking for someone to do the musical score. I don’t want you to be pressured but would you be interested in doing it?”  
“I don’t know Jinyoung-ah, I’m kind of busy…”

“Oh yes of course. I understand…” Jinyoung tried and failed to hide his disappointment.

“Actually… Can I read the script and think about it?” Jaebum relented. He did love music and he was a softie anyway.

“Sure! Yes! I’ll bring it to you. Thanks Hyung!”

Jinyoung looked so happy, Jaebum knew he had to say yes and that’s what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebum was working on the musical score for the play and he also had to write a romantic song of the lovers parting. It was a huge responsibility and he spent most of his free time writing music. The play would start screening in 4 weeks and he had to be done by then with some time to spare. He would sometimes go watch Jinyoung’s rehearsals and was in awe of his talent. He really had a gift to bring the words to life with his acting. One day when he was watching the rehearsals while for “Inspiration” he overheard some girls talking.

“Jinyoung looks like such a prince… and oh look at the way he looks at Jisoo. The love there is unmistakable. Do you think they’re dating?”

“I heard someone say that they are. I mean they do look perfect together. Also, they spend so much time together they are bound to have some feelings.”

“Yeah and even though dating is not common in our school, I doubt they can fault such a perfect couple.”

Jaebum knew it was just rumors and that Jinyoung was not dating her but hearing them talk just made all his insecurities resurface again. He wasn’t pretty, soft or docile. He had never been cute, he just couldn’t do it. He wasn’t very social or popular. He had nothing on someone like Jisoo. Even Jaebum thought they looked good together. It was at this moment that he realized that his feelings for Jinyoung ran deeper than he thought. He had to admit to himself that he liked Jinyoung. He couldn’t be blamed, he was a novice at all of this. Suddenly the weight of everything felt too much and he left the hall to go to the music room.

It was all happening too fast. He was terrified of the possibility that Jinyoung never saw him as anything but a friend. He didn’t know if he could take rejection from him. What if he really did find that someone like Jisoo suited him much better than Jaebum? With all the conflicting emotions and uncertainty inside him Jaebum turned to his music to relieve his pent up frustration. Within an hour he had penned down the lyrics for the romantic song in the play and had a rough demo prepared. For the first time he channeled his own emotions in a song. As he was leaving the room he met someone he’d rather not.

It was Yoo Youngjae. They had been close friends in middle school. That had changed once Jaebum presented as an Omega. Youngjae avoided Jaebum and then proceeded to tease and bully him. It hurt Jaebum and this was a major reason for his trust issues and insecurities. Recently though, he had started this weird thing of flirting with him or making passes at him. It was the worst thing Jaebum had to deal with, he couldn’t completely forget that they had been friends once.

“Jaebummie! Haven’t seen you in a while… Miss me?”

“No” Jaebum proceeded to walk away.

“Oh don’t be shy, sweetheart… I know you think about me… a lot.” He had caged Jaebum against the door and whispered into his ear.

“Shut up Youngjae! Move away, I don’t want to hurt you.” He threatened.

Youngjae kept leaning in closer and Jaebum was about to push him off when they both heard someone and Youngjae jumped away. It was Jinyoung.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, confused.

“Hyung are you ok? Who is this?”

“And who might you be?” Youngjae sneered.

Jaebum hastily replied, “He’s a friend. Leave us alone.”

“Until next time, Jaebummie.” Youngjae left while winking greasily at Jaebum.

Jinyoung seemed angry and disappointed and Jaebum didn’t know what to do. He had hardly had anytime to deal with his new found feelings and the incident just now had left him jarred.

“Who was that? Why was he so close?” Jinyoung asked.

“He was an old acquaintance who enjoys annoying me on the regular now.”

“Why didn’t you push him away Hyung? I would gladly beat him up if he was troubling you…”

“I don’t need your Alpha protection, Jinyoung! I can take care of myself… If you like the damsel in distress type, why don’t you go back to your sweet little Jisoo” Jaebum didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, he was just emotionally exhausted.

“What?? MY Jisoo? Hyung she’s just a dongseng, we’re just acting!”

“I still think someone like her is better for you. I don’t think it’ll work out between us… We were forced to be together in the first place…” Jaebum has no idea why he’s saying this. He’s just so afraid of rejection from Jinyoung that he’d rather call it quits himself.

Jinyoung is stunned, unable to speak for a moment. Jaebum is almost tearing up.

“I don’t know why you’re saying this Hyung. I just don’t understand. You know I will always respect your boundaries. So just tell me now, do you not like me even a little?” Jinyoung swallows thickly. “If you don’t think you will ever fall for me, please tell me now. Because Hyung, I am already past the point of no return…” Jinyoung’s piercing eyes made Jaebum stop breathing. He was shocked at Jinyoung’s confession.

But Jaebum was a coward, “I don’t know what to say…. I need some time to think. Please leave me alone for some time…”

Jinyoung looked crestfallen and his eyes were pleading Jaebum to reconsider but when Jaebum didn’t say anything he walked away silently.

Jaebum couldn’t stop the tears from spilling any longer. He had a gift for screwing-up all the good things in his life and he just had to watch the best thing that ever happened to him, walk away.

 

Avoiding Jinyoung was easier than he’d thought. It generally is when the other party is actively trying to avoid you too. What was hard though, was the endless questions from his friends and family. His mom kept asking him why he was suddenly always home on the weekends. He made up a lie that Jinyoung had rehearsals even on weekends. He couldn’t however, make up a lie to feed his friends. They were shocked by Jinyoung’s sudden disappearance at their table. In the beginning they were scared to ask him but on the third day of Jinyoung not turning up they asked him what was wrong.

“It’s nothing guys, we might have fought….” Jaebum said.

“What?? Why Hyung, what happened?” Youngjae asked, distressed.

“Don’t worry Youngjae-ah. It was a dumb fight. Also the whole betrothal thing might have gone for a toss….” He finished lamely almost choking up at the end.

“Jaebum, what happened?” Mark’s tone was serious.

“Did he hurt you? Because you know we’ll beat him up if he did! We love him but we love you more!” declared Jackson.

“No no he didn’t do anything wrong. It was all me…. I got jealous and scared of my feelings for him and screwed it up….”

Jaebum proceeded to tell them everything that happened barely keeping the tears at bay. When he finished, he let out a sob and was immediately surrounded by a group hug.

“Oh Hyung, you’re so stupid sometimes….” Bambam said.

“If you could see the way he looks at you…. It’s like you put the sun and stars in the sky….” Youngjae said.

“You do realize that you’ve hurt him and you need to make this right? Just tell him the truth Jaebummie” Mark said.

“Thanks guys but I don’t even know if he’ll care for my apology now…”

“Just speak from your heart, make him feel your sincerity” Jackson advised.

Jaebum made up his mind. He was going to apologize sincerely and confess his true feelings to Jinyoung. Even if he was rejected that was far better than being a liar and living with the guilt of having hurt him.

 

This however, proved harder than he thought. It didn’t help that they were both busy with their play duties and Jaebum couldn’t look at Jinyoung without bursting into tears. One good thing was that all this pining and crying had put him in a mind space where he could totally relate to the sad theme of the play and the music he made was some of his best work so far. He was really proud of the song that he wrote. It was the thoughts of a soldier’s bride when her husband is going to war. How she could wait forever just to see his smile again. She keeps telling him that she will wait forever, till the day they meet again. It made Jaebum realize how petty he had been and how he had taken love for granted. He even asked Youngjae to sing it as a duet with him and the result was quite impressive even to him.

It was only a week before the play when Jaebum presented the song and the musical score. Everyone was stunned by the quality of his work. He was praised endlessly for his talent. The song sounded almost like a digitally produced single. When Jaebum looked up at the cast and crew, he spotted the one face that had been plaguing even his dreams. He saw Jinyoung smiling ruefully at him with teary eyes. Jaebum’s face mirrored the same smile. He decided that he would talk to Jinyoung the next day when after the final screening of the play.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the screening and the theatre was packed. Even though he wasn’t performing Jaebum felt nervous for the actors. His friends had made him promise that he wouldn’t be chicken anymore and talk to Jinyoung today. The greenroom was buzzing with energy. Jaebum was loitering because all he just had to take care of the timing and order of his prerecorded musical scores. He wasn’t looking and bumped into someone.

“Sorry” they both said in unison but froze when they saw each other. It was Jinyoung. Jaebum cursed his luck.

“Hi Hyung…” Jinyoung said with the same sad smile on his face. Jaebum couldn’t even bear to reciprocate it.

“Jinyoung…. I miss you…” Jaebum blurted.

“Hyung I…”

“No listen, I really need to talk to you. Meet me at the rooftop after the play is over. I don’t want to upset you now. All the best Jinyoungie, I know you’ll do really well! Hwaiting!” Jaebum had unshed tears in his eyes but a genuine smile on his face. He gave Jinyoung an awkward hug even as Jinyoung stiffened in his arms and then left without a word.

 

The play was to put it simply, a theatrical feast for the eyes. And Jaebum’s music just brought all the emotions to life. Jinyoung’s acting was impeccable. It made Jaebum cry. He dreamed if there would ever be a day when Jinyoung would look at him like that. 

Then his song came on and Jaebum could see almost the entire audience tearing up or full-blown sobbing. He felt happy that his feelings got through to these people. When the play got over most of the audience was wiping away stray tears, as was Jaebum. It had made him realize how precious love was. Only a fool would give up love without a fight.

The cast and crew lined-up for the ending credits. Jinyoung received cheers even louder than the main lead and Jaebum took a bow to much applause. He was happy and thankful Jinyoung had convinced him to participate in the first place.

Jinyoung was mobbed with fans after the play while Jaebum slipped away to the rooftop. He had brought a blanket and lay on it waiting for Jinyoung. His thoughts were a mess. He wasn’t sure Jinyoung would even show up, he never promised that he would. He knew he had to apologize profusely and find the courage to confess his feelings. This time he would not let Jinyoung go.

 

Fifteen minutes later, which felt like a lifetime, the door opened and revealed a panting Jinyoung.

“Hyung? Are you still here? There were too many people, I just couldn’t leave…”

“Jinyoung-ah you came….” Jaebum choked up looking at Jinyoung.

“Of course I came, Hyung. You were waiting for me…” Jinyoung smiled that sad smile that made Jaebum’s heart wrench. It reminded Jaebum of his song.

“Jinyoung-ah I have a lot to say and I want you to listen to the end, whatever your response may be. I know I don’t even deserve your time now but please just don’t say anything and listen to me ramble for some time…” Jaebum pleaded and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“I want to start by saying sorry Jinyoung. I was rude to you and hurt you when you did nothing wrong. I regret it and wish I could take it all back but I can’t. So from the bottom of my heart I beg for your forgiveness.” Jinyoung was about to say something when Jaebum stopped him. “Listen till the end please or I’ll miss something…” Jinyoung smiled faintly and kept quiet.

“I want to explain to you why I acted so stupid and weird. Jinyoung, It’s quite obvious that I am not a typical Omega. I am strong and independent, I pride myself for it. I hate being seen as weak or frail. While this is true, some of my deepest insecurities stem from this too. I am not cute or pretty like most Omegas. I have been bullied for this since I presented. And while I know it doesn’t matter, I don’t need to change myself to please others, deep down I still had the fear that no one would ever want me. I hated the Alphas who made passes at me and bullied me for being a rebellious Omega when I turned them down. After a point I hated almost all Alphas, I hardly met any decent ones. I thought I would just die alone with a 100 cats. But the law here wouldn’t even let me do that in peace. I had dejectedly accepted that I would have to live in an unhappy marriage with some Asshole… But thankfully my parents saved me from that.” Jaebum stopped to take a breath and contemplate his next words.

“And then I met you…. The most beautiful, kind and amazing person ever. To me, you were perfect. You won’t believe how hard I tried to find some fault in you, waited to see you behave like an entitled jerk in a moment of weakness. But no matter what happened, you remained the wonderful person you always are. You were everything I never thought an Alpha could be. I was amazed at how loving and caring you were with my friends and how you silently noticed and helped anyone who needed it. You never tried to impose your status or masculinity on me but still made me feel taken care of. Our dates together were some of the happiest moments of my life. It was easy being happy with you, trusting you and letting go for once. I could be vulnerable and open with you. All the parts of being an omega, I was scared to show I enjoyed showing you. Bear in mind I have never had any romantic feelings towards anyone, so even though my heart knew what it wanted, my brain had just not caught up. I still didn’t know what I was feeling towards you.”

Jaebum felt ashamed but decided to come clean anyway, “Then one day during play rehearsal I heard some girls say that there were rumors that you were dating Jisoo and how they thought you guys were perfect together. I thought about this and couldn’t help but agree. I was nothing in front of Jisoo. You were perfect, you deserved someone like her. Slowly, all my insecurities resurfaced so I fled to find refuge in music. You know I wrote most of the song after this when I realized how deep my feelings were for you. Then when I was about to leave, Yoo Youngjae showed up and started being a dick again. He was my friend before I presented, you know. Now he can’t miss a chance to mess with me. I was already confused and irritated and that just added fuel to the fire. I used up all of my self-restraint not to punch him straight in the face, for old times’ sake. Then you show up like it’s a scene from a drama and I instinctively felt guilty even though I had done nothing wrong. I was so frustrated with my feelings and insecurities that I just decided that I didn’t care anymore…. I said hurtful things to you to protect my stupid pride and because I was a coward. I couldn’t bear the thought of you rejecting me….” His tears spilled over at this point.

“You avoided me because I asked for it. But every moment since you walked away I MISSED you….. I regretted every stupid word I said to push you away. I realize now how stupid I was. I didn’t understand the depth of my own feelings. I know now that you could break my heart to pieces and I would still put it back together and hand it to you. That song I wrote, it was a manifestation of my feelings for you. I hope even just a little, they reached you…. You were absolutely stunning in the play today, by the way. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. The way you looked at her made me breathless. I hoped someday someone… No I hoped someday YOU would look at me like that…. What am I saying? I don’t even deserve your forgiveness and here I am seeking your love…” Jaebum felt the tears gushing down his face now.

 

“Can I speak now, please?” came Jinyoung’s choked up reply and Jaebum looked up to see tears stream down his face too. Jaebum could just nod helplessly.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Hyung! Your words did hurt me deeply but I also knew deep down that they weren’t your true feelings. What hurt me most was that I knew something was troubling you but you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. And I was not in a position to openly ask you. I had to respect your wishes above all else, otherwise I would be no different from all those Alphas that bother you…. It was so horrible to miss you when you were right there, within arms reach and I couldn’t reach out and touch you. It breaks my heart to see that most beautiful person I have ever known, thinks he’s not beautiful at all”

Jinyoung holds Jaebum’s hands and says, “Hyung you are BEAUTIFUL! Not just on the outside but to your very core…. Anyone who told you otherwise was clearly just miffed that you turned down their overtures. Thank you for showing me this vulnerable side of you. I know now what I was lacking, I am going to remind you how beautiful you are every chance I get now. I will repeat it till you really believe it.” Jaebum wanted to turn away in embarrassment but he forced himself to maintain eye-contact.

“You are SO special, so unique. I have never met anyone who intrigued me as much as you and the thing is even now every little thing about you amazes me. I don’t know what made you think you are not cute, Hyung? Have you even seen yourself? You are the cutest person I know! The first time I saw your cute crescent-eyed smile with your pretty eye moles I was floored! I could not believe someone as cute as you existed… You try to appear all chic and cool but it’s so easy to make you blush, you’re the perfect Tsundere! You have such a pure heart and always take care of everyone. How could anyone be cuter than you??” Jaebum’s ears are burning by the time Jinyoung finishes his little speech. He can’t look at him anymore and has to lower his eyes. He never imagined this was how Jinyoung saw him.

“I don’t know why you would compare yourself to Jisoo. She’s a sweet girl but quite honestly, she’s not even half as cute as you…. I don’t know why you have placed me on this high pedestal. I deserve someone cuter than you, prettier than you? Well that leaves no one…. You ARE the cutest and prettiest. I couldn’t fall for anyone else because they would just not be you.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung as his words sunk in and he felt his heart race.

“About the thing with Youngjae, I am sorry you had to deal with that. It must have hurt so much to be treated that way by a friend. That doesn’t change the fact that I want to beat him senseless, though.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with alarm.

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything you don’t want but that day I wanted to step in to protect you so bad. The way he looked at you, the way he touched you so easily made me want to strangle him! When I showed up I thought you would tell him we were together to shoo him away and I was hurt that you introduced me as just your friend.” Jinyoung said.

“I just didn’t want to create a scene. Also, I was not sure you would have liked to hear me say that…” Jaebum defended.

“That is all I want to hear, Hyung…. I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours…” Jaebum felt some fresh tears spill again.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, Hyung. I LOVED the song! When I first heard it, I was in tears because it perfectly described my feelings for you. I can’t tell you how happy it makes me that you wrote it while thinking of me…. I felt your feelings through it and they resonated with my own. And about my acting, I am still an amateur and couldn’t possibly channel the characters emotions perfectly. I basically had to trick everyone, including myself. Every time I said those lines, I unfocused my eyes and imagined it was you standing before me. Before I knew it, it became a habit. So whatever way you thought I was looking at her is the way I always look at you. You just never noticed…” Jinyoung smiled.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum whispered.

“Hyung, I love you and I can’t bear the thought of you with someone else. I have never wanted anything more than this, in my entire life. Do you love me? Would you do me the honor of being my betrothed? You can’t turn back once you say yes…” Jinyoung looked at Jaebum beseechingly. His hands clutching Jaebum’s like he was afraid he’d run away.

“Yes! And yes and yes….” Jaebum grinned and sobbed and nodded all at once.

“Can I kiss you, Hyung? Please…”

Jaebum blushed and looked away wiping at his eyes, “I… I have… never…” he stuttered.

Jinyoung looked at him stunned, “What? Someone as gorgeous as you has never been kissed. I don’t believe this…”

“Well it’s true… I am not the most popular or adventurous person out there and I never met anyone I trusted like that… so stop embarrassing me…”

“You should be kissed and often, by someone who knows how.” Jinyoung said while leaning in.

“Gone with the wind” Jaebum whispered and smiled.

Jaebum swallowed nervously as Jinyoung pulled him in by the waist and tilted his chin up with a gentle hand. Their eyes met and Jaebum closed his, overwhelmed. Jinyoung’s lips were even softer than he had imagined. The kiss was awkward at first with Jaebum being a little stiff. But soon, he mimicked Jinyoung’s movements and they fit like two puzzle pieces. Jaebum slowly parted his lips to let Jinyoung in. Jinyoung ran his fingers through his hair and settled his hand behind his ear while Jaebum’s fingers bunched up in his shirt. The kiss was so slow and sensual in a way that sent tingles down Jaebum’s body and made him melt. Slowly Jinyoung deepened the kiss and moved his hand down, caressing Jaebum’s neck. The light pressure of his thumb on his Adam’s apple made Jaebum let out broken whine. That sound did things to Jinyoung that he couldn’t explain. This was getting dangerous. So after a moment Jinyoung decided break the kiss with Jaebum chasing after his mouth on instinct. The dazed look on his face with his pitch black eyes made Jinyoung’s gut twist.

“Fuck! Hyung, you’re dangerous….” Jinyoung cursed breathless still.

Jaebum just blushed and hugged him with trembling hands, his breathing shallow. He was blushing a deep red. Jinyoung was in awe. How could someone be so sensual one moment and so innocently cute the next? He thanked the universe for having brought him to this cute, wonderful person. 

“I love you Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum breathed. After a moment he whispered “Grow old along with me… the best is yet to be…”

“Robert Browning…” Jinyoung smiled his crinkle eyed smile and Jaebum felt warmed to his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering what song Jaebum wrote, its 1:31 AM. Also, I’m really sorry to have made Yoo Youngjae look bad, he’s a sweetie. I tried to keep this short and if you have read to the end, I hope this wasn't a total waste of your time. It was mostly just sappy fluff. Again, this was my first fic ever and I wrote most of it in 1 weekend, tbh so i hope it was bearable. :)


End file.
